Somewhere Out There
by Shinigami709
Summary: A songfic to the Disney song of the same name. Yugi’s missing Yami, and waiting for his return. Falling asleep, Yugi gets an unexpected surprise.


Somewhere Out There

**Warnings: **None, just some slight shonen-ai

**Pairings: **Yami x Yugi

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! but I've bought enough stuff I should own stock in it.

**Notes: **This jumps between Yami and Yugi's POV.

_Song Lyrics_

**Summary: **A songfic to the Disney song of the same name. Yugi's missing Yami, and waiting for his return. Falling asleep, Yugi gets an unexpected surprise.

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o—o

Yugi sighed as he slid on his nightshirt. It was one of Yami's black tees that he'd "stolen" from the Pharaoh one night. His dark half had been Egypt for three weeks with Yugi's grandfather. Apparently, the old man had found a tomb and wanted Yami to see it. Yugi was invited also, but didn't want to take time away from the Game Shop. His grandfather had given him the shop to run when the elderly man retired, and so far it was doing great. Yugi had been missing Yami terribly for the time they were apart. It was the longest since Yugi completed the Puzzle. His grandfather had called earlier that day to tell them that they weren't going to be home today as expected due to a severe sandstorm and that as soon as planes could leave, they'd be home. Yugi walked to his window and looked out at the darkening sky, wondering what the sky looked like where Yami was.

_Some where out there, _

_Beneath the pale moonlight_

_Some one's thinking of me,_

_And loving me tonight._

Yugi began tracing over the designs on his Millennium Puzzle. Somehow this small gesture gave him comfort of knowing that Yami would probably be doing the same thing and thinking about him. Some nights, if he closed his eyes and concentrated, Yugi could feel other emotions besides his own. One night, shortly after Yami left, the smaller duelist felt a strong feeling of love flow through him. He allowed the feeling to relax him into a sound sleep. Tonight, standing by the window, Yugi felt the same emotional connection.

_Some where out there,_

_Some one's saying a prayer, _

_That we'll find one another_

_In that big some where out there._

Yami sat beside Yugi's grandpa in the large airplane. As much as Yami loved the dear man, he hated every minute he was away from his light. Yami knew that Yugi's grandpa had begun suspecting a relationship was forming between the two teens. It had been Grandpa's idea to call his grandson and lie about the delay. Looking out the window of the plane, Yami sent a silent prayer that his Aibou would still return his feelings after being separated for so long. The Egyptian teen knew that he would eventually be together with his love again. He'd waited 3,000 years to be with him, surely he could stand a few more hours.

_And even though I know_

_How very far apart we are,_

_It helps to think,_

_We might be wishing on that same bright star._

Yugi moved away from the window, after catching a glimpse of Yami's favorite star, Sirius. It was the brightest in the sky, and Yami had often told Yugi that the star was heaven's representation of him. That was why he was always drawn to it. Making a wish on it, Yugi crawled into his lonely bed. Lying there, Yugi realized just how far away Yami really was. Rolling over to Yami's side, Yugi clutched the pillow that still smelled of Yami; spicy, and dangerous. The bed seemed to increase in size and solitude.

_And when the night wind_

_Starts to sing a lonesome lullaby_

_It helps to think, _

_We're sleeping underneath the same big sky._

Transferring planes, Yami and the elderly man took a room in a hotel. Grandpa fell asleep instantly, however, Yami couldn't fall asleep. He was only two hours away from cuddling up with Yugi again and it was driving him crazy. Walking out on to the patio, the breeze seemed to sing a lonely song to his ancient ears. Thinking about Yugi, Yami looked up to the expansive sky. He knew somewhere close; his hikari was sleeping underneath the same starry sky. It offered him enough comfort to allow sleep to claim his anxious mind.

_Some where out there, _

_If love can see us through. _

_Then we'll be together, _

_Some where out there._

Yugi finally fell asleep. He was lost in a familiar dream, one he'd had since Yami left him. Feeling something warm curl around him, Yugi stirred. Turning around, he saw Yami and felt his strong embrace. The Pharaoh leaned in to kiss the small tri-haired teen. Yugi leaned up, closing the distance between their lips.

_Out where dreams, _

_Come true._

Yami felt Yugi begin to awaken from his apparently pleasing dream. As the smaller teen's violet eyes opened, Yami saw the surprise and disbelief in them

"Yami?" Yugi asked, sleepily.

"Yes, hikari..." he whispered warmly in Yugi's ear. "I'm home."

Tears began falling from Yugi's eyes. "I missed you." he sobbed, grabbing Yami around the waist, insuring that the Pharaoh wouldn't be leaving again.

The last thing Yami heard as Yugi fell asleep holding him was a whispered, "I love you."

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o—o

**This was written in two hours, but should really be only one, because the kitty at the home was trying to eat my pens as I wrote. This is for Kelly, she let me borrow Yami for a few nights; and this is also for all the people who have wanted more Yami x Yugi stories.**


End file.
